1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an operational amplifying circuit and a semiconductor device comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with an increase in size of a display panel, many changes are required in a display driving IC (DDI) for driving a large-sized panel.
For example, in order to stably drive the large-sized panel, the DDI is required to have low power consumption with a high slew rate.